Adieu Wolfgang
by la-stella-immortale
Summary: SLASH Le jour de l'enterrement du plus grand musicien de tous les temps, Antonio Salieri se souviens de leurs premiers instants ensemble


Voici donc une nouvelle Mozart/Salieri, publiée en OS

Bien entendu, je ne les connais pas (ça se saurait ! en fait seules quelques personnes le savent mais je suis pote avec leurs fantômes ^^) je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos, d'ailleurs il devrait y avoir prescription depuis le temps Et patati et patata

Rating: T parce que c'est du SLASH mais rien de méchant

**Mozart est mort...**

POV Antonio Salieri

Dans toutes les langues, il y avait un mot ou plusieurs pour le désigner. Mais tous ces mots le désignaient comme l'élu des dieux. Il en était aimé et avait été gratifié de tous les dons les plus fabuleux. Il était l'_Amadeus_. Et j'ai eu la chance de le côtoyer. Il a fait de ma vie le plus merveilleux des enfers et ce fut pour moi le plus grand des honneurs.

Aujourd'hui est un jour triste pour tout Vienne et le monde de la musique. Le cercle très fermé des génies enterre son membre le plus éminent. Hier, Mozart est mort en exerçant sa passion, en composant un requiem, SON requiem. Il le sentait, il le savait, il disait que l'étrange personnage qui le lui avait commandé était la mort en personne qui venait pour lui. Le temps lui était compté, et cet homme hors du commun len était conscient.

Je dois bien avouer que tout n'a pas été toujours facile entre nous, du moins, de mon côté. Parce-que cet éternel homme enfant, dans sa naïveté et son excès de confiance en lui, aimait tout le monde et ne craignait personne. Il pensait qu'il était le meilleur... et ça me tue de l'admettre mais il avait raison. Il était et sera toujours le meilleur, jamais homme sur Terre ne pourra l'égaler.

Mozart a changé ma vie, dans beaucoup de sens différents. Ma haine et ma jalousie mises de côté, j'ai passé les plus beaux moments de mon existence à ses côtés. Parce-qu'il y'a une chose que personne ne sait, j'ai aimé Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, et j'avais l'immense privilège d'en être aimé en retour.

Alors que d'un pas lent et monotone je suis le cortège funèbre, je me souviens de ce jour où nous nous sommes avoués notre amour réciproque et où nous nous sommes aimés pour la première fois. Mon plus beau souvenir.

_Flash back_

_La première représentation de Don Giovanni s'achevait. Mozart, épuisé et encore marqué par la mort récente de son père se retira en coulisse. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, dans un coin sombre. Malgré l'excellent accueil de son nouvel opéra, le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait besoin d'un avis pour le rassurer, celui de son plus sérieux rival. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui, et l'homme lui plaisait bien malgré son air antipathique. Il lui plaisait même beaucoup, un peu trop pour les mœurs de l'époque. Mais depuis quand le grand Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart se souciait-il des mœurs ? Cet homme était Antonio Salieri, le musicien officiel de la cour de l'Empereur d'Autriche. Wolfgang ne savait pas si il éprouvait de l'amour à son égard, c'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Constance. Mais il ne se posait pas de questions._

_Des pas se firent entendre, et se rapprochèrent rapidement de la "cachette" de Mozart. Le musicien releva la tête et aperçu la silhouette imposante de son ami et librettiste Lorenzo Da Ponte. Il était vêtu de son habituelle redingote rouge très voyante et un grand sourire ornait son visage jovial. Mozart considérait cet homme comme son second père._

_ - Wolfgang ? Que se passe-t'il ? Tu ne viens pas fêter ton triomphe avec tous tes admirateurs ? Cet opéra est une réussite et demain matin tout Vienne en parlera !_

_ - Pas envie, marmonna l'Autrichien._

_ - Allez Wolfgang, viens au moins saluer tous tes confrères qui veulent te féliciter._

_Devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme, Da Ponte qui le connaissait bien, finit par avouer:_

_ - Il est là._

_ - Qui donc ? demanda le fils de Leopold._

_ - Celui dont tu attends la critique avec tant d'impatience. Ton Salieri. Je ne suis pas dupe Wolfgang. Mais si je peux me permettre une réflexion..._

_ - Dites toujours._

_ - Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable._

_ - Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous avez vu vos fréquentations à vous ?_

_ - Mes fréquentations ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour Wolfgang. Peu importe la nature de ta relation avec lui, il te rendra malheureux._

_ - Balivernes. Allons donc saluer tous ces gens !_

_Le librettiste italien ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le nouvel entrain de son petit protégé. Il dut presque courir pour le rattraper. Ils sortirent tous deux du théâtre où une horde de gens de bonne société attendait le prodige avec une impatience non dissimulée. Mozart répondit vaguement aux sollicitations de ses admirateurs, son regard scrutant incessamment la foule. Tout à coup, il l'aperçut, il était là, droit, fier, méprisant, à l'écart de toutes ces personnes qu'il n'estimait pas assez biens pour lui. Wolfgang ne répondit alors plus à personne, et écarta la foule compacte pour LE rejoindre. Il avait toujours aimé le provoquer, et aujourd'hui n'allait pas faire exception à la règle._

_ - Oh oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Herr Salieri a daigné bouger son noble derrière pour venir admirer mon opéra !_

_Fier de lui, l'Autrichien attendait la réaction de son rival qui ne tarda pas à venir._

_ - Admirer est un grand mot Mozart._

_ - Taratata vous êtes juste jaloux, je le vois dans vos yeux. Vous avez adoré._

_ - Vous savez ce qu'ils vous disent mes yeux ? répliqua l'italien._

_ - Non. D'aller me faire cuire un œuf ?_

_ - Je pensais à quelque chose de moins poli à vrai dire. Mais trêve de plaisanteries. Le personnage du Commandeur vous a été inspiré par Monsieur votre père, ai-je raison ? Vous vous sentez coupable de ne pas avoir été là dans ses derniers instants. J'ai toujours raison ?_

_Le visage de Mozart se décomposait à mesure que Salieri parlait. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir cela ? Même Da Ponte n'avait pas été aussi perspicace. Mais le musicien prodige se reprit vite et changea totalement de sujet. Sa gêne n'avait cependant pas échappé à l'italien._

_ - Et si nous allions nous promener Salieri ? Nous pourrions discuter musique._

_Le musicien de la cour d'Autriche n'en espérait pas tant. Cet "aimé des dieux" le fascinait, l'attirait. Il le haïssait mais en même temps ne pouvait s'éloigner de lui, il assistait à toutes ses représentations. Tout se bousculait en lui, mais il répondit tout de même:_

_ - Si on me voyait en votre compagnie ma réputation serait ruinée._

_Mozart ne put retenir un air déçu. Il baissa la tête. Il se sentait si vulnérable devant ce personnage arrogant. Il espérait que Salieri n'ai rien remarqué, sinon il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Il avait un tel don pour rabaisser les gens..._

_ - Bien Salieri. Puisque ma présence vous dérange, je m'en vais._

_Il avait blessé Mozart. Il l'avait vraiment blessé ! Antonio n'en revenait pas. Ce gamin était plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait. Gamin... Gamin... Il ne fallait pas qu'il exagère, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart était loin d'être un gamin, du moins physiquement. Salieri secoua la tête alors que le Salzbourgeois s'éloignait la tête basse._

_Il ne savait que faire. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette peine sur le visage si gracieux du musicien prodige. Cela lui étreignait le cœur, il se haïssait de le faire souffrir. Il mourrait d'envie de lui courir après, de l'attraper par le poignet et de l'attirer contre lui pour lui dire qu'il s'excusait de son odieux caractère, qu'il n'était pas si méchant qu'il y paraissait, qu'il était prêt à changer, pour lui... Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela, car tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il laissait Mozart s'éloigner, alors qu'il sentait déjà la culpabilité envahir chaque parcelle de son être. Il regarda le jeune homme marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, happé par le flot de badauds Viennois qui profitaient de la douce chaleur de la soirée. Tout à coup, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Pensant que l'importun était l'intendant Rosenberg, il se retourna, un masque de fureur sur le visage, prêt à l'envoyer paître. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ses jérémiades. Mais l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout quand il se rendit compte que son vis-à-vis n'était pas le Comte Rosenberg mais l'éminent Lorenzo Da Ponte. Salieri avait toujours beaucoup eu de respect pour lui. Ses livrets étaient toujours de véritables chefs-d'œuvre. _

_ - Da Ponte ? Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_ - Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait à Wolfgang ?_

_Le musicien italien fut surpris par le ton agressif de l'homme._

_ - J'ai simplement décliné une invitation, répondit-il d'une manière plus hautaine qu'il ne l'aurait voulut._

_Le grand homme en redingote rouge posa son index sur le torse de Salieri, et le prévint d'un ton menaçant:_

_- Je vous préviens, si vous lui faites un jour du mal, je commets un meurtre et j'éparpille vos morceaux aux quatre coins de l'Autriche. Compris ?_

_ - Et pourquoi ferai-je du mal à votre précieux Mozart ? L'interrogea le musicien de la cour, surpris._

_L'idée l'avait certes effleuré, mais c'était avant qu'il n'ait appris à mieux le connaître. Depuis... et bien depuis il avait changé._

_ - Parce-que vous êtes jaloux de lui. Vous étiez le plus éminent musicien de Vienne avant qu'il n'arrive. Vous le haïssez, c'est devenu maladif chez vous._

_ - Vous avez tort sur toute la ligne, ne put s'empêcher de répondre L'italien._

_Da Ponte resta abasourdit par cette réponse. Avant que quelque force mystique ne le pousse à se confier au librettiste, Salieri tourna les talons._

_Mozart était déçu par Antonio Salieri. Pourtant il connaissait la vanité de l'homme, il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais quand il lui avait proposé de ce promener, il avait été animé du fol espoir que peut-être L'italien ravalerait sa fierté et dise oui. Rien qu'une fois. Il aurait fait le bonheur de Wolfgang... Et son opéra... Il n'avait rien dit dessus. Il était déçu, amèrement déçu. Ses pas le portèrent vers une taverne malfamée, peuplée de musiciens en mal de reconnaissance, en voyageurs de passage et en bandits de toutes sortes. Il aimait cet endroit. Surtout quand il n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait aucune limite de temps, il avait envoyé, il y a de ça quelques jours, on épouse en cure thermale avec le prétexte que sa santé fragile l'exigeait. En vérité, les fontaines de son amour pour constance Weber s'étaient depuis longtemps taries. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus ! Oh ça non ! Mais il ne l'aimait plus comme avant. Quelqu'un d'autre l'obsédait, Salieri. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard, enfin pas au sens conventionnel du terme, mais il avait besoin de la reconnaissance de l'homme, et il avait une grande affection pour lui. Cette haine, cette jalousie et ce tempérament plus que désagréable cachaient un homme en fragile, qui manquait de confiance en lui. L'Autrichien s'assit à une table et se prit la tête dans les mains. Décidément Antonio lui faisait tourner la tête, dans tous les sens du terme. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une serveuse plantureuse qui venait prendre sa commande. _

_ - Heu... Absinthe s'il-vous-plaît._

_La serveuse émit un claquement de langue réprobateur, mais finit par lui apporter ce qu'il désirait._

_L'esprit d'Antonio Salieri travaillait à plein régime, alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide dans les quartiers malfamés de la capitale. Il avait été odieux avec Mozart. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Tout ce qu'il avait envie à ce moment précis, c'était de le voir. Juste le voir, parce-que si il lui parlait, il allait être blessant, la jalousie ne s'effaçait pas comme ça. Le talent de l'Amadeus était tellement... injuste. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Alors que certaines personnes travaillaient comme des forcenées pour obtenir une musique correcte, lui atteignait la perfection sans le moindre effort. S'en était presque indécent._

_Après s'être fait aborder par deux ivrognes, et une bonne demi-douzaine de sans domicile fixe, excédé, le musicien officiel de la cour d'Autriche poussa la vieille porte d'une taverne. Debout sur le pas de la porte, il observa les clients d'un air dégoûté. Il était tombé bien bas. Mais peut-être ses tourments s'apaiseraient-ils le temps d'une soirée. Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par une personne qui dénotait de ce spectacle de débauche. Un homme seul, assis à une table, la tête das les mains, un verre devant lui. _

_- Mozart..., murmura Salieri pour lui même._

_Qu'est-ce que l'élu des dieux faisait dans un endroit pareil ? Finalement il se dirigea vers la table ou était assis le plus grand génie de tous les temps et s'assit devant lui. Le fils de Leopold ne releva même pas la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange. On ne pouvait même plus se morfondre tranquillement maintenant._

_ - Dégagez, marmonna Wolfgang._

_Salieri l'ignora et décida de parler. L'autrichien ne savait pas qui il avait devant lui._

_ - J'étais à la représentation de Don Giovanni ce soir._

_ - Génial, grogna le plus jeune la tête toujours dans les mains._

_ - Votre opéra était un chef-d'œuvre. Votre musique semblait venir d'un autre monde tant elle était parfaite. Du monde des dieux peut-être..._

_Le musicien italien n'en revenait pas. Ça y'est, il l'avait dit. Il avait fait un compliment à son plus grand rival. Il secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ?_

_ - Merci, finit par répondre Mozart. Si seulement LUI pouvait m'avoir dit ça, si seulement... Je me sens minable._

_Le grand Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart se sentait minable ? Impossible ! Lui qui était si sûr de lui._

_ - Si je peux me permettre, demanda Antonio, qui est ce LUI ? Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas reconnaître votre talent._

_Le protégé de Lorenzo Da Ponte décida de s'ouvrir à cet étranger, cependant, il ne le regardait toujours pas. Ce soir, il avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Il avait tout donné sur cet opéra pour qu'il soit parfait, et Salieri faisait son dédaigneux, il ne lui avait pas fait la moindre critique... _

_ - Ce lui, se confia le plus jeune, ce lui c'est Antonio Salieri, le musicien officiel de la cour de l'Empereur comme il se plait tant à le rappeler._

_Le musicien de Joseph II perçut un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres de Mozart. Son cœur de glace se réchauffa quelque peu à l'idée d'en être la cause. _

_ - Salieri, continua le prodige, ne me fait jamais le moindre compliment. Je ne suis même pas fichu de gagner son respect. Il a beau être méchant avec moi, je l'aime bien vous savez. C'est un grand musicien._

_L'intéressé était plus heureux que jamais. Mozart l'aimait bien ? Mozart le considérait comme un grand musicien ? Jamais il n'en avait espéré tant. Finalement Antonio décida de prendre la parole._

_ - Ce n'est pas le respect de Salieri que vous devez gagner, vous l'avez déjà. Celui que vous devez gagner, c'est le respect des puissants de ce monde. C'est grâce à eux que vous entrerez dans la postérité, pas grâce à moi._

_L'italien savait qu'il s'était trahi en disant « moi », mais c'était volontaire. Wolfgang releva la tête, un air passablement choqué sur le visage._

_ - Salieri c'est vous ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas, vous croyez ?_

_Le musicien de la cour essayait de masquer sa gêne par de l'humour. On aura tout vu. Salieri faire de l'humour... Mais il était fier de lui car les yeux de son vis-à-vis brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Un éclat qui le troubla terriblement._

_ - alors vous avez réellement apprécié mon opéra ?_

_ - Ne me le faites pas répéter Mozart._

_Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire._

_ - Pourquoi ? Demanda le cadet._

_ - Pourquoi quoi ?_

_ - Ces compliments... Me dire que j'ai votre respect. Pourquoi ?_

_ - Parce-que c'est la vérité Mozart. Mais si vous répétez ce que je viens de vous à dire à quelqu'un, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous tuer, plaisanta l'aîné._

_ - Vous êtes étonnant. Je vais retenter ma chance. Accepteriez-vous une promenade à mes côtés ?_

_ - Oui, j'accepte. _

_Mozart ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de joie._

_ - Si vous saviez comme je suis content Salieri, pour un peu je vous embrasserai._

_ - Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?_

_Salieri se maudit intérieurement. Ses paroles avaient été plus rapides que sa pensée. Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant, prêt à recevoir un coup de poing ou du moins à recevoir la fureur de son vis-à-vis. Mais ce qui se passa ensuite le troubla profondément. Il sentit de long doigts fins se glisser sous son menton et relever son visage. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, pour immédiatement se plonger dans les orbes marrons de Mozart._

_ - Ce qui m'en empêche ? Souffla l'autrichien. Ce qui m'empêche de vous embrasser c'est tous ces gens autour. Je ne me permettrai pas de ruiner votre réputation. On sort ?_

_ - Ta._

_ - Hein ?_

_ - Ta réputation. Je veux que tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelles Antonio._

_ - Alors ça sera pareil pour moi, mais tu m'appelles Wolfgang. Allez, viens._

_Wolfgang se leva rapidement, attrapa la main d'Antonio et l'entraîna dehors. Une fois à l'air libre, ils marchèrent le long du Danube, à l'écart des maintenant rares passants. Ils ne parlaient pas, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à Mozart, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'aîné._

_ - Wolfgang, ça ne va pas ?_

_ - Si. Pourquoi ?_

_ - Tu es bien silencieux._

_ - Je réfléchissais._

_ - A quoi ?_

_ - Est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé t'embrasser tout à l'heure si je l'avais vraiment fait ?_

_ - Oui, probablement, avoua le musicien italien._

_ - Je peux ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_ - T'embrasser ?_

_ - Oui._

_Jamais Antonio Salieri n'avait été aussi sincère. Il laissa le jeune autrichien s'approcher timidement de lui, et nouer ses doigts avec les siens. Mozart porta à ses lèvres les doigts de pianiste de l'italien et les baisa longuement. Il voulait faire ça dans les règles de l'art et ne pas brusquer le musicien de la cour. S'appeler Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart était loin d'être synonyme de prévenance, mais pour LUI, il faisait un effort. Il releva les visage, et l'approcha doucement de celui de son vis-à-vis. Un « Antonio... » s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les lui ravisse pour un chaste baiser d'abord. Leurs lèvres ne firent que s'effleurer mais ce contact les électrisa. Ce fut Salieri qui, finalement, entraîna les choses à la vitesse supérieur. Il posa la main sur la nuque de son « rival », et approfondit le baiser. C'était la première fois que leur langues se rencontraient, mais cette première fois fut magique. Le musicien de Joseph II se sentit partir très loin, il y avait tellement tant qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le bien être actuel qui le gagnait. Ils durent finalement interrompre leur ballet sensuel pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils restèrent tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, respirant bruyamment. _

_ - Et si tu venais chez moi Antonio ? J'ai la maison pour moi tout seul, je m'ennuie un peu._

_Salieri esquissa un sourire avant d'acquiescer dans un murmure, contre les lèvres de Wolfgang. En chemin, Mozart noua ses doigts à ceux de l'italien. Salieri, ému par ce geste d'affection (l'affection lui avait fait cruellement défaut durant toute sa vie), attira le jeune homme dans une nouvelle étreinte passionnée. Ce soir là, ils s'aimèrent pour la première fois. Bien d'autres suivirent par la suite, les mots d'amour venant naturellement au fil du temps._

_Fin du flash back._

POV Salieri

Le cortège s'arrête devant un immense trou béant. Une fosse commune. Ma gorge se serre. Wolfgang mérite tellement mieux que ça ! Son corps, enveloppé dans un immonde sac blanc est sorti du cercueil en bois. Il est jeté sans ménagement au milieu des cadavres. Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je laisse libre cour à mes larmes. Des larmes pour la perte de l'amour de ma vie, des larmes pour tous les beaux moments que j'ai vécu avec lui, des larmes pour son enterrement minables.

Je sors une rose blanche de sous mon manteau et la lance dans ce trou où je n'ose même pas regarder. Adieu Wolfgang, adieu mon aimé. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et esquisse un petit sourire triste, là-haut, il doit danser avec les dieux.


End file.
